Cupid's Prank
by Reviews Eater
Summary: I-it was just a prank, okay?" "A prank." Sesshomaru repeated slowly and deadly. His voice was abnormally calm for his boiling tamper.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha.

I am taking a break from reading love lust attraction chapters. It has been edited by shannaro-ttebayo and I just want to read them over before replacing them, but got tired so I wrote this chapter instead. I hope this is a good read. Review please. (forgive the grammars)

* * *

Sesshomaru stepped on the gas pedal as he made another sharp turn.

Did he love her?

He did not know. He had never thought of her that way. But he knew he cared about her and more than he could believe was possible. He did not care about many people in his life. He could count on his fingers and still have far too many left.

5:32 pm, he glanced at the time.

He had been pondered on the time since he received the text message at noon. _Ignores_ i_t,_ he told himself, but the message seemed to weight heavier and heavier with each passing minute until he could take it no longer.

She would be waiting until six in the evening.

That was cruel of her to force him to make a life changing decision in such a short time. Six hours to be exact.

_'Sesshomaru, I know you will be surprise reading this text, but I have to tell you no matter what. I have wanted to tell you for the longest of time, just never have enough courage to do so. _

_ I love you. _

_ And not the love of your best friend, but as a woman to a man. I am in love with you. _

_ I know you don't see me that way and wanted to keep it a secret for the rest of my life, but I could no longer do so. I have to tell you, or else I would never be able to move on. I will be waiting until six at my place. If you have feelings for me, please show up. If not, please just ignore this message, and save me from being rejected directly. _

_Remember that I will be going to Korea today? If you did not show up, I will not come back for a while. Possibly a year. I will lock my feelings away while I was there. I will make it for sure, stop loving you. Please forget about my confession as well. When I return, I will be just the friend you remember, your best friend and nothing more.'_

That idiot!

He always thought he was a very perceptive person. He saw everything, and yet he never noticed these feelings of her?

Since when did she start falling in love with him? They had been best friend since kindergarten.

Twenty three minutes left.

Does he love her?

Hell, like he knew.

Why did she have to throw the question at him and expect him to just pick one, yes or no.

But he could not just leave her like that. Coldhearted as he was, there were certain people that he cared. When he cared, he never wanted them to be sad.

He pulled his car in front of her house, killed the engine, and walked into her place.

His finger pushed on the doorbell. Only seconds had passed before he heard footstep coming to opened the door.

"Sesshomaru? " Rin exclaimed in awe , smiling happily as if it was the happiest day of her life. "You came!"

The sight of her nearly took his breath away. He always knew she was good looking and happy, but he never looked at her this way before. Maybe because of her confession that made his heart skipped a beat and started racing without his control. His face remained stoic as the alien feelings hit him in waves.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" she asked, concerned now that he only stared at her.

"Tell me, what is wrong?" she took a step closer toward him, her eyes were forever expressive.

That was when he lost it.

He grasped her and kissed her with all the overwhelming feelings inside his chest. The feelings he never believe he had, and did not know how to tell her with words. So he told through the kiss. Rin gasped in surprised, but did not pushed him or away nor onto him.

"S-Sesshomaru?" she asked him once the kiss was over. "W-what was that about?" she seemed confused, a hand moved to touch her lips as if she could not believe what had just happened.

"The answer." He stated in his deep monotone voice.

"To what?" she asked, taken him aback.

"To your text." His eyes widened before narrowed slightly, something was not right here.

"What text?" she stated and looked through her cellphone.

Sesshomaru stone heart sank to his stomach as he watched Rin's eyes widen in horror reading the message. Her eyes met his for a split second before she stormed into her house and shout at the top of her lungs.

"INUYASHA!"

* * *

Lol, this idea had been playing inside my head for sometimes now and just has to write it out. Please let me know what you think. I will come back to check on it later when i feel like it.

**Smpt**: It's true that authors have a lot of powers over their stories. That's why almost all of my stories have happy ending and nearly none of them has cheating. However, I have to believe in it or into it in order for me to write. Otherwise it will be just empty word without a soul. Well, yeah. But I'm a freak when it comes to happy ending. I rather have an okay story with happy ending than have a master piece with my favorite pair in tragedy. Unless I am in the mood for tragedy of curse.

And yes, Jane is one of the all-time famous author, but her real life was suck. It should have not been that way, but what can I say, live never goes was we plan.

Saturday, July 05, 2014


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I didn't feel like writing this story, but since I gave my word I would update today, I just have to. Anyway, forgive the grammars. If you have already read this chapter and don't feel like read it again, skipped to the last part. I added some there.

**Guest**: thanks for pointing that out. It was a misspelling (I didn't realized I spelled it wrong.)

* * *

...

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Rin shouted. The said teenage boy, seventeen, who had been poking his head through the corner of a room retreated at the speed of light, knowing he was in deep shit.

Sesshomaru dashed after Inuyasha at an impressive speed and had him pinned roughly against the wall before Inuyasha could get away.

Sesshomaru stared at him coldly. Inuyasha had never seen him so angry. Sesshomaru had always been stoic and short tamper, but the look as if he was about to commit murder was rarely wore on his face. Inuyasha gulped.

"I-I didn't think you would really come." Inuyasha excused cheaply, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

"You didn't think?" Sesshomaru spited the words out as if acid poison. His deep cold voice could freeze hell over. "You didn't think!" He repeated, shoving Inuyasha, his half-brother, against the wall so hard Inuyasha let out a puff of air. He felt the winds temperately knocked out of his lungs.

"I-it was just a prank, okay."

"A prank." Sesshomaru repeated slowly and deadly. His voice was abnormally calm for his boiling tamper.

I'm going to die, Inuyasha thought as he saw the fist coming toward his face, promised to break his nose or knock out a few teeth.

"Inuyasha, you are in deep trouble!" Rin's angry voice came in just in time to stop Sesshomaru from delivering the blow.

"You." Rin grasped Inuyasha by the collar, pulling him away from Sesshomaru. In a way, she was saving the troublesome kid knowing Sesshomaru would not go easy on Inuyasha this time. "You are banned from the special ramen for three months!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in terror as if Rin had just told him she was going to kill his favorite pet.

"No, Rin. Anything but the ramen!" he protested. Rin made the best homemade ramen, and Inuyasha could not live without it. That was one of the reasons why the younger boy hung around at Rin's place so much. Rin and Sesshomaru were the same age, twenty two. Three months was way too long for Inuyasha to go without his favorite food.

"You reap what you sow," Rin sentenced him without sympathy.

"Please Rin, not the ramen." Inuyasha whined, but Rin did not waver, turning to walk away. She could be so cold at times when she had her mind set. The sight of him was almost pathetic that Sesshomaru's almost fond it amusing. That was true until Inuyasha decided to open his big mouth again.

"Rin, forgive me this one time 'kay? I know you don't like Sesshomaru and to be kissed by him must be disgusting."

"Inuyasha!" Rin warned him urgently, stealing a side glance Sesshomaru's way. However the dense boy did not take the hint and continued.

"I know you are angry, you don't want that kind of terrible thing in your memory, but just forget about it 'kay. Think of it as being kissed by a puppy or something. Forgive him this time. Don't take my ramen away. It's not fa-"

"Shut up Inuyasha! Unless you want it to be extend to a year instead." That affectively shut the younger boy up.

Rin glance uneasily Sesshomaru's way. Her heart went out to her poor friend. She had never seen him so hurt, confused, and humiliated before in her life. He had always been proud and elegant.

Talked about inconsiderate, Rin sighed inwardly. Inuyasha had not only tricked Sesshomaru into believing a woman was in love with him while she had no such feelings, but forced him to confess his love to her. Worst, Inuyasha rubbed salt all over his fresh wound.

Forgot about the kiss? Was Inuyasha kidding? As if being force to be rejected and humiliated was not enough, but to be thought by the woman as disgusting was beyond reasonable.

Rin would have pulled Sesshomaru into a tight hug had the woman were anyone else. However, she knew he hated to be pitied or appeared venerable. Hugging him wouldn't make him feel any better.

She sighed inwardly again. Inuyasha! How could someone be so dense? She glared at the said boy who flinched slightly at the gaze.

Sesshomaru detained the humiliation, covered it with the stoic mask of his. He wanted to kill Inuyasha or beat him a pulp, but knowing Rin, she would not let him. She might even get hurt trying to stop them.

Rin's phoned sounded the alarm at that moment, announcing her it was 6:00 pm, time for her to catch her flight.

But she could not leave like that, leaving everything hanging unsolved between them.

"It's time for you to go." Inuyasha reminded her.

Sesshomaru turned around to leave as well.

"Wait, Sesshomaru." She called out to him. He paused, but did not turn back to face her.

"Give me a ride to the airport, please." She asked him. No matter what, they had to talk things out, used the little time she had on the way to the airport to discuss about what happened. She knew things would never be the same again if she just let him go now.

"Hey, I was the one who's gonna drop you off. You said I can drive your car!" Inuyasha protested. Rin had a nice sport car that Inuyasha had been dying to drive and was finally giving permission to drive it back from the airport.

Rin's glare was enough to shut the boy up. Rin could be scary at times.

The young woman grasped her best friend's hand and pulled him out with her.

"Lock the door up when you leave. If anything happen to my house while I'm gone, you can say goodbye to the ramen you like so much." Rin threatened, pausing before she added, "for good," as she was out the door, leaving the younger boy gagged in disbelieved.

But for what he had done to Sesshomaru, that was too little of a price to pay.

He deserved it.

* * *

On their way to the airport was in an awkward silence. They had never felt so uncomfortable around one another.

"I'm really sorry," Rin apologized.

"You didn't know," Sesshomaru answered, staring ahead, not once met her eyes. His face was as stoic as ever, hiding all the thoughts to himself.

"I should have checked my cell phone after he used it or something." Then she could have saved them both from this awkwardness. However, she never wanted to invade Inuyasha privacy in the first place.

"You didn't know." He repeated.

They fell back into silence after that, unsure of what to say next.

Twenty minutes later, Sesshomaru helped carry her bag out of the car. They walked side by side into the airport, the awkwardness accompanied them.

"This is it then." Rin turned to face Sesshomaru who was still holding her bag of clothes, her ticket and passport were in hands, ready to get in.

"Hn." He answered coldly.

Rin sighed inwardly. What could she say to him?

"I'm really sorry about what happened." Rin apologized once more time. However, the more she apologized, the worst she felt. It was as if she kept reminding him that she did not love him that way.

"Hn." He murmured in his uncaring Sesshomaru way. His face appeared cold and indifferent, but he still did not look her in the eye. She knew his pride hand heart must have hurt a lot. For as long as she had known him, he had never rushed to any girl just to stop her from leaving. And for him to do such thing, it must take a lot out of him. But worst, after all those effort, it turned out to be a prank just to mess with his emotions. She just didn't know what to do to make him feel better. He surely humiliated and the sight of him looking so… down, as if a dejected made her own heart clenched.

"Sesshomaru," she called to him again. He could never ignore her.

Finally, Sesshomaru looked down at the shorter girl, only to find a pair of soft lips pressed against his. Rin was standing on her tiptoes, extending to her full length, but still almost could not reach his lips because of their different in height. His eyes widened, stood frozen as she pulled away. His face guarded, leaving nothing that could betray his emotion.

"Now we are even." She told him. "Stop acting like a victim, it doesn't suit you. I can steal your kiss too." She teased. "You are not the only one special." She smirked.

She almost sighed in relief when she noticed the humors fleshed in his eyes. She knew her friend had return.

"See you next week?"

"Hn." He answered casually. Finally looking at her again.

Rin smiled and walked to the young man at the door who she handed her ticket to. After he directed her to get in, she gave Sesshomaru one final wave.

She was glad that Sesshomaru felt better. Once she returned, they would be like they had always been. Best friend. Or so she thought.

She had yet to realize that they would never be the same again the moment that they kissed.

* * *

...

* * *

Do you want this story to be long or short? I still don't know yet. Short is as a little over 3000 words, and long is not over ten thousand words. Let me know if you cared. Take care.

Monday, July 21, 2014


End file.
